Libertinaje
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Aspire, Fornicaras! . Cette simple phrase introduit la libération du sabre de Szayel Aporro Grantz. Et cette simple phrase est à l'origine du malheur d'Uryû...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Libertinaje _(débauche)_

**Pairing :** Szayel X Uryû

**Rating :** M! Présence de yaoi et de viol! Vous êtes prévenus!

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, hélas...

**Note de l'auteure :** Enfin! Enfin me voici de retour avec cet OS spécialement dédié à Axel Gabriel qui l'avait gagné sur mon blog! *essuie une goutte de sueur* J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cet OS assez court, mais il fut vraiment dur pour moi...

Voici donc pour toi Axel, j'espère qu'il te plaira =3

A bientôt sur mes autres fics tout le monde, je l'espère ^^

* * *

«Aspire, Fornicaras!».

Cette simple phrase introduit la libération du sabre de Szayel Aporro Grantz. En prononçant ses simples deux mots, et en avalant entièrement sa lame, l'Octava Espada se voit pousser des ailes rouges dans le dos, ses cheveux s'allongent, son visage s'orne de marques violettes autour de son œil gauche...

Et cette simple phrase fut à l'origine de la douleur de Renji et Ishida à ce moment même, alors qu'ils affrontaient l'Octava Espada. Ses ailes s'étaient déployées et avaient aspirés les deux jeunes gens, puis les avaient recrachés. Des poupées vaudou à leur effigie reposaient dans ses mains. Elles contenaient tous les organes, les os et les tendons du Shinigami et du Quincy.

Le rose avait commencé par broyer l'estomac d'Ishida, le clouant au sol. Il avait poursuivi avec le shinigami aux cheveux rouges, lui brisant os et tendons à la chaîne. Le shinigami le fatiguait. Il ne cessait de crier, de parler... Avec un soupir, il fouilla un peu dans la poupée et en ressortit une pièce rouge. Le cœur du shinigami.

Il hésita un instant. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment le tuer maintenant, mais d'un autre, il préférait prendre son temps et le torturer lentement... Soudain, il eut une idée. Avec un sourire cruel, il reposa le cœur dans la poupée, mais il en versa le contenu sur sa main, sauf le cœur. Il brisa une à une toutes les pièces restantes, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le Shinigami.

Il allait beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude avec lui, mais il souhaitait réellement en finir rapidement. De toutes façons, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à exploiter sur lui, tous ses os et tendons étant brisés, la torture était bien avancée. Et puis, le Shinigami en lui même ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Le Quincy à terre, par contre...

A présent, toutes les pièces dans la poupée à l'effigie du rouge étaient brisées, sauf une seule, le cœur. Le rose sortit la délicatement la pièce de la poupée. Il la caressa un moment, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, la portant à ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser... Et puis soudainement, il croqua dedans, la broyant de ses dents. Renji mourut sur le coup.

«Abarai!» Cria Uryû, effondré de voir son allié se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Cependant, il avait l'estomac en miettes, et crier de la sorte lui faisait incommensurablement mal.

Se tordant de douleur, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Szayel se rapprocher de lui. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux, dorés, et brillants d'un éclat malsain de l'Octava Espada.

«-Que... Commença le Quincy en se reculant d'un seul coup.

-Tss tss tss, voyons, ne t'agites pas trop... Tu risques d'aggraver les dommages causés à ton estomac. Prévint le rose avec un sourire cruel, et en effet, le brun sentait son état s'aggraver.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Hum, disons que tu me plaît bien... Et j'ai bien envie de jouer un peu avec toi avant de t'utiliser pour mes analyses. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouveaux cobayes, et je n'ai encore pas eu l'occasion d'étudier les Quincy. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Tu me laisse coucher avec toi avant de te faire disséquer.

-Crève!

-Allons, ne parle donc pas comme ça... C'est un bon deal que je te propose! Je t'offre de te donner du plaisir, de t'envoyer au septième ciel, je te donne l'occasion de jouir une dernière fois... Ou bien de te dépuceler avant de mourir, ça dépend.

-Il en est hors de question!

-Aaaah, soupira le rose. Les sujets d'expériences qui croient qu'ils sont en mesure de refuser quelque chose que je daigne leur proposer... Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était!» lança Szayel, ironique.

Uryû se releva en vitesse, malgré son estomac détruire qui le faisait de plus en plus souffrir à mesure qu'il parlait et bougeait. Immédiatement, il utilisa l'Hirenkyukaku pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce dément.

Szayel observa le petit manège d'Uryû en silence. Dès que le Quincy se rematérialisa un peu plus loin, le rose poussa un long soupir et fouilla un instant dans la poupée vaudou à l'effigie du brun, et en ressortit les pièces qui matérialisaient ses tendons. Il les brisa d'un coup sec, et Uryû tomba à terre en étouffant un cri.

Immédiatement, Szayel usa du Sonido pour arriver juste en face d'Uryû. Il lui agrippa les cheveux avec force et les tira vers le haut d'un coup sec, de façons à avoir son visage en face du sien.

«-Ecoute-moi bien Quincy, tu n'as pas le choix. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te prendre, ici et maintenant, avant de t'assommer et de te mener à mon laboratoire, t'attacher à une table, et me faire un plaisir de t'analyser sous toutes les coutures. De plus, maintenant que j'ai brisé les tendons de tes jambes, tu n'es plus en mesure de t'enfuir. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de rester comme cette poupée, être immobile et te laisser faire. Car si tu te débats, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux...» Expliqua le rose.

Tout en parlant, il avait baissé le pantalon blanc de l'adolescent, ainsi que son caleçon, le laissant ainsi totalement nu en bas. Sans ménagements, Szayel allongea Uryû sur le ventre de force, et lui replia ses genoux sur la poitrine. De cette façon, l'anus de l'adolescent était bien en vu.

«Non... Arrancar, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie...» implora Uryû, contenant à grand-peine ses larmes.

Voir ainsi le jeune garçon tortiller son bassin pour échapper à l'emprise de l'Octava Espada, pleurant, son intimité dévoilée, accrue l'excitation du rose, qui sentit très nettement sa verge se dresser violemment, et le fundoshi qu'il portait sous son uniforme qui marquait le fait qu'il faisait partie de l'armée d'Aizen lui parut bien serré tout d'un coup.

N'écoutant que son cœur, il se débarrassa de son hakama, puis de son sous-vêtement, se retrouvant lui aussi, tout comme sa pauvre victime, totalement nu en bas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Szayel pénétra violemment l'adolescent. Du sang coulait sur les fesses du Quincy, qui retint un cri de douleur. Il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer à cet être abject qui le violait qu'il souffrait, ce serait lui faire prendre encore plus son pied.

«-Ce n'est pas la peine de te contenir Quincy. Lui susurra le rose à l'oreille. Je sais que tu as mal, le cacher est inutile.

-En...Foi...Ré...» répondit seulement Ishida, haletant.

l'Octova eut un sourire cruel et accéléra la cadence à l'intérieur du brun. Chaque mouvement était une torture pour l'adolescent, mais il se mordit les lèvres avec violence afin d'éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement ou un cri qui pourrait être mal interprété par son violeur.

Szayel lui, se contentait parfaitement de la situation, et ne se privait pas de haleter, de gémir, de soupirer d'aise. Le Quincy était incroyablement serré, et cela lui procurait des sensations exquises... Tant et si bien qu'il se libéra rapidement dans l'adolescent.

Il se retira brutalement, et le brun fondit en larmes. Il se sentait sale, souillé, un déchet... Il pleurait toujours lorsque Kurotsuchi Mayuri arriva. Il pleurait toujours lorsqu'il battu l'Espada. Il continuait de pleurer lorsque le scientifique le soigna. Mais la raison de ses larmes avait changée. A présent il pleurait de soulagement.

«C'est fini, c'est fini, c'est fini... Mon calvaire est terminé... Il ne pourra plus recommencer...».

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il fut sincèrement reconnaissant à Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Il finit par se lever difficilement et se dirigea vers la dépouille du shinigami au cheveux rouges.

«Pardon Abarai. Je n'ai pas pu t'aider ni te sauver. Tu es mort par ma faute. Pardon...» murmura-t-il au cadavre. Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Parce qu'il était venu ici, Renji Abarai s'était fait tuer bien plus tôt que prévu. Parce qu'il était venu ici, un shinigami était mort. Il avait beau se répéter sans cesse qu'il haïssait les shinigamis, il se sentait effroyablement coupable.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la dépouille de l'Espada et s'éloigna, une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue.


	2. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
